The proposed application is to conduct the ground work for the development of "Training Executive, Attention and Motor Skills (TEAMS)," a novel intervention for preschool children with Attention-deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). TEAMS is designed to result in enduring reductions of ADHD symptoms and associated impairments in children, and thus prevent the chronic and highly impairing course that ADHD oftentimes takes throughout the lifespan. TEAMS is based on the notions that: 1) the behavioral manifestations of ADHD are the result of deficient neural networks that affect a wide array of neurocognitive and behavioral processes which are not necessarily identical in all children with the disorder;2) neurodevelopment is sensitive to and can be positively affected by appropriate environmental influences;3) effective environmental stimulation will be best achieved within a dynamic social context;and 4) the engagement of the child in the core activities of the treatment must be intrinsically rewarding (i.e., fun) rather than extrinsically reinforced (e.g., praise or tokens) in order to facilitate self- imposed continuation of the intervention which will lead to generalization over time and across settings. We propose that these goals can be achieved through the use of game-like activities which place demands on an array of neurocognitive and motor skills, interspersed with periods of physical exercise. TEAMS will be administered within the context of a small group setting (Approximately 5 children). A concurrently-occurring parent group will focus on helping them to engage their children in these game-like and exercise activities at home. In addition, parents will be asked to encourage such play among their child and his/her peers so as to facilitate implementation outside of our clinical setting.